Records of Gulch
by GaryOkampo
Summary: A companion piece to "Freelancer to Hunter" that tells the history behind the former-isolated nation from it's founding, then to it's isolation, to parts of it's culture.
1. The First Steps(Voiced by Qrow)

**A/N: This is a little side project I started in order to help work through my writer's block.**

 **I feel that it should be appropriate that my fan-series should have it's own "World of Remnant" so I decided to write about Gulch. On a side note, Gulch is a country that looks like the United States of America. That and it has no "Alaska", so I'm sorry to any of my readers who hale from the northernmost state.**

* * *

You're probably wondering, "Why would a bunch of people leave the comfort of the kingdoms where it's safe from–well–pretty much the rest of the world?"

Then if you were to ask an experienced huntsman like myself, who _also_ happens to travel around a lot, it all boils down to one thing: freedom.

We all know about how some people aren't very preferable of the noise from the main cities. Which is why they want to settle in some place more….quiet. Most took to the forest, forming the small towns that are fortunate enough to stand for at least more than a year. Then there are the few with a more "adventurous side" who took to the seas in search of new land.

However a nation like Gulch was not found by an act of human expansion, but actually by accident. Thanks to an unexpected thunderstorm, a lone ship landed onto an unknown beach. The colonists onboard took at as some "cosmic intervention" and began to travel inland. For weeks they fought against hordes of Grimm in their search for a new home. Finally their prayers were answered when a scouting party stumbled upon a massive boxed canyon. The streams were shallow, the soil could support at least some of their crops, and overall it was _mostly_ green. At least the high rock walls helped funnel the Grimm through a single opening which mad it easily defendable. It wasn't the most ideal place to live, but with the help of Dust, the colonists believed they would succeed. Only there was one small problem.

When Dust miners searched and searched, expecting to find a strong vein, there was nothing. No matter how hard they looked the only Dust they found was in small crystals, which even then were rarely found. News spread quickly among the settlers, and with it, their hope died. Most of them immediately gave up, wanting to return to the ship and flee the lands that seemed intent on making their lives miserable. Others wanted to venture further inland and look for some place more….hospitable. But a small group stayed behind. It didn't matter whether they invited the challenge or had sacrificed too much to simply leave, they were determined to make this canyon their home. Through sweat, tears, and lots of blood; they finally set up an irrigation system, basic technology, and eventually their efforts were paid off. On this uncharted land stood it's first working village. In time more towns were formed, eventually turning into cities. Some may call it a miracle while others say it was dumb luck.

Me, personally, I think it's proof of humanity's stubbornness.

And it all started in that one….small….gulch.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but then again, so was the first "World of Remnant". Stay tuned for more.**


	2. Birth of a Nation(Voiced by Ozpin)

**A/N: Here is another entry for the records. There is no definite update plan, but I hope to add a new chapter the same time I do with FtoH. Or most likely when it's appropriate.**

* * *

Fairy tales and history are usually kept apart from each other. However, there was once upon a time, when they walked side-by-side and even merged as one.

It began on the beaches of Sanus when a lone fisherman spotted what he described as a massive black ship sailing towards Vale. The king quickly caught word of this and sent his men to meet this unknown threat at their port. Weapons at the ready, the kingdom's prepared for what await them once the rampart fell. What greeted them was a woman they didn't recognize, wearing garments in a style that did not resemble the other kingdoms.

Unafraid of the menacing soldiers in front her, she said to them with a welcoming smile, "Greetings, my name is Martha Perry, and I wish to have an audience with the king of Vale."

Everyone looked at the woman strangely, but with some reluctance, they granted her request. A historian recorded how the royal court reacted to her bizarre appearance. Yet the king was fascinated by the mysterious woman. Her beauty resembled that of a person from Mistral, yet had the skin tone of one from Mantle, her clothes were similar to Vacuo, but also carried the knowledge of Vale customs. Martha Perry and her compatriots kneeled before the king, thanking him for sparing a moment of his time. He commanded her to rise and asked what was the story behind her appearance. Martha Perry looked up towards the king, as she retold the history of her people.

She spoke of a group adventurers and colonists from all four kingdoms who took to the ocean in search of making a new home. How they stumbled upon a deserted land that gave them nothing but challenges and suffering. Yet those people persevered, and a small group of them eventually succeeded. This courageous act earned them the appropriate title of "The Brave". A name given to them by their followers and their descendants.

After the success of constructing their first village, it was only a matter of time until it turned into a city. However it would eventually suffer one of the key hindrances of human expansion: overpopulation. So a splinter group of settlers went out and formed a new town, and when the populace once again grew too large they built another. Then another, and another, and another, until there were cities across the land.

Yet with such a large population, there will always be a lack of unity. It was only a matter of time before disputes would break out between them which in-turn could lead to war. Fearing that such an event would destroy everything their ancestors built, the leaders of all forty-nine cities met in their most prominent district: Armonia. There they worked together to form a charter and a system of government that would best serve the people. For days they bickered and argued, until all came to a unanimous agreement. Borders were formed between the state governments, each given certain freedoms, yet all worked together to serve the whole. Thus the United States of Gulch(USG), or Gulch for short, was born; named in honor of the Brave's very first settlement.

The king of Vale was amazed when he heard such a tale, his heart touched by how people of different origins could ban together for the common good.

He stood up from his throne, approached the young diplomat, and asked her one final question, "Why are you here?"

Once again Martha smiled, and explained that her people needed a purpose. Their cartographers determined that there little country stood in the middle of the major continents and wished to open trade negotiations. They could use their land to produce or exchange goods both her people need and the other kingdoms could use. Gulch natives were naturally hard working and also determined when given a task. They had heard the stories of the past kings and queens of Vale rule their kingdom justly, and approached the current ruler in hopes that he was the same.

No more needed to be said as the king happily agreed to opening trade with them as both partners and friends. In time the other kingdoms followed suit and Gulch became the commercial center of Remnant. A literal "melting pot" of cultures from across the globe converged onto the small country. For a time it stood as a symbol of unity and peace.

Such a fitting way to happily end this tale. Sadly, this is when history comes in to take over.


End file.
